You Make Me So Hot
by nayaswifey11
Summary: first fan fic ...Quinn and Rachel are roomates at NYU and quinn is having trouble figuring out her feelings. has some pezberry and if i decide to continue this then eventually faberry and maybe a little brittana on the side
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first fan fic ever idk this idea just came to me while I was listening to my iPod. But anyways yeah I don't own glee or any of the characters obviously they belong to Ryan Murphy. BUT if I did own glee it would be ****All Naya All the Time****. Anyways onto the story.**

You Make Me So Hot

Quinn's POV

" Come on Rach, you have to sing", I say.

"Yeah beautiful, I have yet to hear you sing", Santana drunkenly states having had six shots of Don Julio in her system.

"Ugh whatever fine", Rachel fakes disinterest even though we all know shes been dying to sing, "I'll grace you both with the pleasure of my voice" Rachel says stumbling off her stool ,but quickly recovers straightening her self out and smoothing out her jeans. _God her ass looks really good in those jeans...wait what stop why are you looking at Rachel's ass. Stop looking there avoid Rachel's ass. Avert gaze. Look anywhere else but the ass...not her chest come on eyes a little bit higher. _Finally my eyes listen to my brain and I look at Rachel she winks at me and turns on her heels to make her way to the stage._ Oh shit...did I just get caught checking her out?_

She was clearly drunk as she stumbled twice before making her way all the way to the stage. We all were pretty drunk. I mean what else does one do on Thirsty Thursday? I'll answer that go to one of the numerous bars in New York City and get thirsty. Much to Rachel's approval this particular bar was having an open mic night. So here I am drunk off my ass waiting for Rachel to sing.

A few minutes later she was center stage mic in hand and the band looked ready. The band started up and I immediately recognized the song, I'm secretly an Avril Lavinge fan.

**Ah, ah ah  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<strong>

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
>I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed<br>I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
>I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud<strong>

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

She sauntered over to lead guitarist circling around him like he was her prey eyes seductively trained on him. I felt a rush of heat throughout my body settling between my legs as she locked eyes with me as she walked back to the center of the stage.

**You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby  
><strong>

Her eyes never left mine as she began singing the second verse.

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
>And I can show you all the places you've never been<br>And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
>And I will let you do anything again and again<strong>

**Now you're in, and you can't get out  
><strong>

By this point many of the people on the dance floor were gathered by the stage dancing and swaying to the beat of the song. Then some girl that could only be described as "the worlds biggest smutt bag" hoped onto the stage and started practically dry humping Rachel and she didn't seem to mind too much. I felt a sudden pang of jealously wash over me and my face got hot as Rachel began singing the chorus looking straight at the little whore on stage.

**You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby**

Finally the stupid bitch got off stage. _Why did I call her that I don't even know her. Well she shouldn't be all over Rachel. Wait why do I even care. I don't! Ugh whatever focus Quinn focus on Rachel oh shit shes looking at me._ Our eyes locked as she started singing again.

**Kiss me gently  
>Always I know<br>Hold me, love me  
>Don't ever go<br>Ooh, yeah yeah**

**You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby**

The song ended and I was completely turned on. _But it has nothing to do with Rachel's singing or her extremely form fitting jeans I mean that ass and her legs "Wow!", but I don't really you know __care. No! I'm just really drunk and horny, I want drunk sex. Everyone knows drunk sex is the best sex. Yeah I'll be staying at Finn's tonight._

" Ummm... I think I'm going to go. Tell Rach she was great and I'll see her back at the dorm in the morning" I say to Santana as I get up from the table.

"Okay bitch...wait who are you spending the night with" Santana says whipping her head in my direction eyebrow raised.

I groan " Umm... Finns where else would I go?" I ask

"Eww" , she says dismissively, " I don't know someone who doesn't have the sex appeal of a lamp",she adds.

"Whatever Santana I haven't heard of any of your sexcapades lately whats the matter losing your touch?", I quip a slight smirk on my face.

"Please bitch I gets it in all the time I guarantee I'll gets me some buns by the end of the night", she quickly retorts

I start walking away, "okay whatever you say San Bye" I say over my shoulder.

"Bye trick, tell Finnessa... I still don't like him" , I hear her say over the music.

**2 ½ hours later**

Well this fucking sucks, I'm sober, I'm tired, and I'm still very tense and sexually frustrated. Finn had arrived a little early to the party if you catch my drift. I mean it wouldn't have taken me that long for Gods sake I was practically on edge when I showed up at his apartment thanks to Rachel._ Wait what?...ughhh whatever I don't even care anymore I'm horny and it's all Rachel Berry's fault!_ So hear I am trudging my way to my dorm room. As I get closer to the door of my dorm I hear movement and what sounds like moaning. I can't believe Rachel is still up at 3:30 in the morning. I open the door.

"Rach what are you-", I pause taking in what I just walked in on, "-still...doing...up" , I manage to get the words out I'm still a little shell shocked.

There with a very naked girl between her legs laid a very naked Rachel. I can't believe she brought that groupie slut back to our dorm room. Its disgusting, its unbelievable it's... it's...

"Whats wrong babe does it not feel food..oh shit hey Q", she says from between Rachel's legs.

It's Santana!

"Santana?", is all I manage to get out

A smile started to grow on her face as she says, "Didn't I tell you earlier...about them buns". The still silent Rachel finally makes a sound as she clears her throat.

"Quinn..w-what are y-you doing here Santana told me you wouldn't be back until the morning" ' she says as she frantically starts grabbing at the sheets to cover her and Santana up.

I can't even speak. I wouldn't know what to say if I could speak. I'm just so pissed right now. I can feel my face growing hotter and hotter as the anger I'm feeling builds up inside of me. "Oh I'm sorry I am early I'll come back when you're done fucking MY friend in OUR dorm room!" , I yell before turning on my heels slamming the door behind me.

_What the FUCK just happened? Why do I feel like this? Why did I just scream at Rachel? Who cares if she has sex? I don't ..ugh why do I feel like Rachel just kicked my puppy. * sigh* whatever I guess I'll sleep over at Britt's place tonight._

TBC

**soooo what do you guys think be honest I can take it I don't know what I want to do with this i'll try doing a multi chap but I wanna know if its even worth it so reviews would be ahhh-mazing please and thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo I know its been like two weeks and stuff since I've updated this but I didn't know what to write and I didn't want to post like crap up here loll but here's the next chapter it's more of a filler then anything and its pretty short but I have another chapter written I just gotta like check it over and shhhtufff so yeahh here's this one for you sorry for the wait and off course I do not own glee or lord tubbington even though I wish I did that cat is all kinds of amazing **

**Rachel's POV**

_What just happened? Did that just happen? Jeez Quinn looked really angry._

"Ha…what the fuck was that about?" Santana chuckles out

_Oh shit Santana's still between my legs. Hmm no use wasting a perfectly good Santana on one of what will probably be many awkward dorm room moments. I mean Santana's smoking and she hasn't left yet which is good. Well say something stupid! _I prop myself onto my elbows and look at her.

"I don't know, but who cares let's not let THAT ruin our night…I uh believe you were in the middle of something", I say with a smirk my eyes darting from her eyes which were darkened by lust and her plump lips as her tongue slips out of her mouth and she seductively licked her upper lip.

"Wow Berry nothing fazes you huh… clearly you wants some of this", she says with a smile as she motions towards her naked body.

"Oh shut up and just fuck me already", I huff out throwing my head back down onto my pillow as she dips her head back down between my legs. "Oh god fuck San!".

**Quinn's POV**

Purr Purr…purr purr

"AHHH!" I scream falling off the bed in the process.

"Quinn?, Brittany groans.

I stand up and pull back the covers off of the bed I'd just fallen out of. There on my pillow was a very fat…very very fat Lord Tubbington staring back at me.

"Brittany! Why is this cat on my pillow?" I yell

"Oww …. Quinn stop yelling you're hurting my head", Brittany groggily says putting her pillow over her head and then she sits up. "That's Lord Tubbington's bed Quinn", she says matter of factly as if this should be common knowledge to me.

I slightly raise my eyebrow, _what the fffuuuu-_ I think to myself.

"Ummm Britt I don't think cats are allowed ….you know what never mind", I say shaking my head. "Do you remember last night?", I ask. My mind was foggy I had bits and pieces to the puzzle that was last night but I couldn't put the whole picture together.

"Oh yeah… you met me at the bar down the street, what's it called…um the uh…The Alibi and you got druuunkkk", she says exaggerating the word drunk.

"What happened was I …like sloppy drunk", I say wincing at the possibility that I embarrassed myself in front of fellow classmates.

"Oh no when you got there you were like really quiet but after a few shots you kind of wouldn't stop talking to me and the bartender" she says.

"Oh god", I groan and face palm

"Yeah but really all you kept saying was that San was a berry thief and how she stole your hamburger buns", she says visibly straining to not laugh.

"Hamburger buns?", I ask taking my face from my hand.

"Yeah I don't know you just kept saying, 'Santana stole my buns can you believe her she's a bitch '",she says mimicking a drunken me.

_Fuck! I almost fucking gave it away last night. No its fine looks she's laughing and she's confused. She didn't understand your drunken rants._

_ "_Umm ….okay clearly I shouldn't drink for a while", I say looking around for my stuff. "But um I'm gonna go I have classes today". I look at my phone and nothing no missed calls or texts or anything. _Okay so Rachel isn't making a big deal out of last night so I won't either._ I find all my things and slip on my shoes. "Okay Britt, thanks for letting me crash" , I say walking towards the door.

" Yeah no problem but don't think you rushing out of here will get you out of telling me why you came over in the first place" she yells as I close the door

TBC

Sooooo yeah there it is so reviews and stuff would be sooo nice sorry for making you guys wait sorry sorry next chapter will be up very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo another chapter for you guys and its more of a filler but you know it's something alsooo I don't own glee but if I did im just gonna say it'd be about like 90% Naya Rivera and 10% everyone else anyways onto the story**

Quinn's POV

I get back to my dorm's building around 8:00 which meant that I have about half an hour before my first class. _God I hope Santana and Rachel aren't there. _ As soon as I turn the corner to my dorm I see Santana. She's tiptoeing out of the room._ Wow that is just like her to fuck Rachel and leave first thing in the morning._ I try to duck back around the corner so I could avoid her seeing me and having what will probably be an awkward and uncomfortable conversation with her. But with my luck-

"Oh hey Q", I hear her say

FUCK! FUCK!

"Hello Santana", I grumble looking anywhere but her smug smug face. I look up and of course she's got a smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest her heels in her hand. _God she couldn't even stick around long enough to put her damn shoes on. Why would Rachel even entertain the idea of sleeping with her? Wait… I don't even care. Yeah right…sure buddy. Hey! I don't care who Rachel sleeps with I just don't want her to get hurt she's my friend and I don't want to have to deal with her crying while I'm trying to do my homework or whatever. Yeah you keep telling yourself that. God would you just shut up!_

"What?" Santana says._ Oh god did I just say that out loud?_

"What…nothing…", I blurt out._ Real smooth Fabray. Shut up!_

_ "_Ooookayyy Q its official you're losing it", she says.

"Whatever Santana I'm running late for class so you can continue your walk of shame now ",I say HBIC face on and arms crossed across my chest.

" Humph… nothing shameful about what happened last night and twice this morning", she says holding up two fingers and then smiling before turning on her heels and walking down the hallway." Oh and Q..." she says over her shoulder, " ….you should try and be quiet in there Rach is pretty tuckered out", and with that she turned the corner and was gone. Leaving me standing in the middle of the hall jaw dropped._ What? Rachel and Santana sober sex was it not just a drunken one night stand? God Santana's a bitch. _I look at my phone ugh its 8:15 okay shower's out I guess all I can do is change and hope no one notices that my hair smells like alcohol and cigarette smoke, and I'm just going to have to rock last night's make-up.

I slowly open the door to my dorm not knowing what to expect when I walk in. _Wow déjà vu much? _ I close the door quietly and take in the sight of the room my side is pretty much the same as last night tidy but not spotless. But you can't really say the same for Rachel's side. _ God you can pretty much tell which surfaces Santana and Rachel had sex on. Computer desk check. Floor check. Nightstand check! What the_ fuck that can't_ even be comfort_able. My eyes finish scanning the room until they land on Rachel's bed, and there she was. Laying on her stomach with the sheets barely covering her body. Her shoulders all the way to lower back was uncovered so you could see the dimples right above her butt, and one perfectly toned and tanned leg was sticking out from the covers. _Did I just lick my lips? Ugh anyways_. So really all that stupid sheet was covering was her ass. _Just my luck. I mean what? Classes yeah g_otta get ready for classes.

I turn around and start rummaging in my drawers, yep jeans and a v-neck tee is going to have to do today. Because I was rushing I didn't realize how loud I was being until I heard a soft almost inaudible "Quinn?" from behind me. I turned my head so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. Rachel was awake and she was sitting up and she had the thin sheet wrapped around her petite body…_Wow I didn't realize how thin that sheet was ummm focus… Fabray! What? Focus!_

"Hey Rach, um I'm actually running late for class so I've got to go", I say quickly changing into my clean clothes.

"Quinn….", I hear her pleading as I start walking to the door.

"Sorry Rach, I really have got to go like now" I hurriedly say._ Anything to get out of this room with naked Rachel its getting like uncomfortably hot in here._

"Umm okay but we'll talk later right? Because last night was-", she starts but I'm quick to cut her off.

"Yeah sure bye Rach!" I yell over my shoulder as I rush out the door.

"Okay bye Qui-", is all I hear as I close the door.

_Shit! Fuck my life! Ugh now I've got to talk to her ughhh why? Whatever off to class for me._

_TBC_

_Soo yeah another chapter two in one night cause I made you guys wait so long still don't know where I wanna go with this or how Quinn and Rachel's talk is going to go or if Rachel and Santana will hook up again probably though cause Santana's hawt and if I were Rachel I honestly would have no self control around her loll but reviews and such would be nice input too if you guys wanna you know help me with ideas and stuff thaankkks_


	4. Chapter 4

**OKayyy so here's the next chapter I don't think its the greatest but I down don't think it's horrible ahhh idk also I love pumpkin coffee as you will soon find out **

**Disclaimer: I do not glee or any of the characters they belong to Ryan Murphy …..lucky bastard also all mistakes are mine.**

**Onto the story!**

Quinn's POV

"The purpose of the Sherman Act is not to protect businesses from the working of the market; it is to protect the public from the failure of the market….", the sound of my professors lecture was beginning to drift in and out as my mind went back to Rachel and the way she looked at me in the dorm. Almost begging me to talk to her to say anything that would explain last night, but I couldn't I mean I don't think a 'sorry I don't want you to be having sex in our dorm' would be a valid or reasonable excuse for her.

_Yeah well maybe that's because it's not th_e tr_uth. Oh god shut up I'm tr_ying to pay attention to this lecture. Yeah right my ass Fabray. _What's that supposed to mean? It means I'm your inner voice or whatever which means I'm you and you're me so I know you aren't paying any attention to this shit you are more focused on a certain tiny diva. Oh yeah well if you know all the answers what should I say to Rachel hmm? I don't know how about you start with the truth. Which is? That you were jealous? I was NOT jealous! Yeah uh huh sure you weren't. Paying attention to the teacher now!_

My phone vibrates bringing me back to reality and the boring business class I was in and out of the ridiculous argument I was having with myself, is that crazy? Oh well….

_Hey what's up Quinnie :)-Britt_

_ Hi Britt not much in class hby?-Q_

_ Nothing chillin just finished yoga with lord tubbs- Britt_

Yep not even gonna go near that one I'm kind of not even surprised in high school Brittany told everyone to beware because she and Lord Tubbington got into a fight and he ran off and not to approach him because he was mad and trained in the art of jujitsu….yeah I'll just let that one sink in.

Oh that sounds …relaxing I have like the hangover frm hell I could really use a pick me up -Q

Ooohhh leave class early and meet me at the coffee shop we gots stuff to talk about-Britt

Idk Britt I can't just leave…can I?-Q

Umm yeahh I do it all the time mhmmm I can practically smell the pumpkin lattes calling our names-Britt

Awweee pumpkin…damn fine see you in 15-Q

I walk into the coffee shop and the little bell hanging above the door signals my arrival. I really love coffee shops the smell of fresh coffee beans and brewing coffee. I look around the shop and see Britt her face beaming as she gets up from the table running and pulling me into a death grip type hug. I hugged her back ignoring the fact that I couldn't breathe I love Britt's hugs they could brighten up my day no matter how bad it was. She pulled back after about thirty seconds and took my hand leading me back to the table where our glorious pumpkin lattes were, steam rising out of the cup, god I love fall and the pumpkin flavored goodness that comes with it. I sit down and start sipping from my cup while Britt tells me how her morning is going and how Lord Tubbington's downward dog pose is flawless. I nod every now and then so it seems like I'm listening really I'm just hoping she'll keep rambling and forget about the real reason why she bribed me with pumpkin deliciousness.

"So spill"' I hear her say

_Crap…._

_ "_Umm what do you mean?" I say playing dumb.

"Oh no Quinn you are not getting out of this come on fess up what happened last night?" she asks leaning forward on her elbows and resting her chin in her hands.

"Ughhh okay well so last night Rach, San, and I all went to some bar and got drunk", Istarted but Brittany quickly cut me off.

"But you got drunk with me and you didn't seem to drunk when we met up" she says.

"Well that's because the events leading up to me meeting up with you had sobered me up" I say quickly

"Oh what happened?" she asks

"Well like I was saying I left the bar and went to Finn's and – "

"Eww why Q" she says shaking her head

"Because B he's my boyfriend" I say. "Anyways like I was saying I went over to Finn's to umm you know...", I say blushing

"Have some sexy times" Britt says smiling

"Uh yeah, but we didn't really get that far into the uh sexy times because Finn umm arrived …early"

"Oh well that definitely can mess up sexy times"

"Yeah Britt that is true"

"So why didn't you just go back the dorm?" she asks. _ Great! Now I have to go into that whole awkwardness._

_ "_Umm well I did but it turns out Rachel was having umm company-", I say looking down at the floor.

"Ooooh Rachie was having sexy times too", Britt practically yells causing a few heads to turn towards our table._ God that was embarrassing. _

_ "_Yes Britt she was can you please not yell anymore" I hiss

"Oh yeah sorry I was just really happy for Rach she totally deserves some sexy times" she says smiling.

"Uh yeah I guess so" I say

"So what happened? Was the guy sexy?" she asks bouncing in her chair.

"Umm well I walked in and it wasn't really a guy she was entertaining", I say. _This is why I didn't want to tell her this how am I supposed to tell her it was Santana? She'll be fine I mean she was the one who broke it off with Santana saying she wanted to be single for college._

"Oohh sweet lady kisses with who? Was she pretty?"

"Uh it was San- Santana "I stutter out searching her face for any reaction. Surprisingly_ there wasn't one well not one I was expecting I was expecting a hurt or angry response but instead she's still smiling._

_ "_Oh wow that's hot I mean I've always thought Rach was totally smoking even in her animal sweaters Santana better get it", she says. "Wait so why did you \meet up with me why didn't you join them?" she asks cocking her head to the side.

"Ummm because I'm not into that and I'm dating Finn" I say crossing my arms over my chest._ Yeah *cough cough* not into that. Shut up!_

"Yeah I know I just don't get it Quinnie you can do so much better I mean you should be single like me then you can join all the sexy times with Rachie.. I mean that's why you got mad right because San took your sexy times away?" she asks.

"What NO! Britt I don't want any uh sexy times with Rachel it was just really uncomfortable and I was drunk so that's when I texted you", I say blushing at what Britt just said.

"Okay so that's all that happened?" she asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"No…. murmph" I say under my breath.

"What Q I can't hear you"

"I said no I kind of yelled at them"

"What'd you say?"

"It's not important what's important is now Rachel wants to talk and I don't know what to say to her I mean what should I do?"_ would you look at me I'm desperate I mean I'm asking Brittany for advice. Hey Brittany is very deep she may not be book smart but hell if she can't read the shit out of people she'll give us some good advice just you wait._

"Let's go get drunk!" she yells.

"What? Britt I'm being serious I need advice", I say shaking my head. _Yeah great advice. Shut up she's got point to that._

" Yeah I know that's why I said that we are going out to a club to get drunk and dance our asses off that's whatI do whenI'm stressed out_ a_nd need to think things through", she says

"I don_'t know Britt I don't wanna go back to the dorm and I really _don't have any club clothes"

"Well then let's go I have a bunch of hot _clothe_s for you to wear and if you still don't want to go back to the dorm tonight Lord Tubbingto_n says y_ou are welcome in his bed again" she says with a grin.

"Uhh okay fine let's go I guess I could go for some dancing, but I have one more class and I can't skip all my classes so I'll meet you at your dorm after okay? "

"Okay"

We finish our lattes and leave the coffee shop, we hug and say goodbye to eachother. I head back to my last class of the day and Britt goes back to her dorm. About fifteen minutes into my class my phone vibrates twice. I look at my phone and see that I have two new messages.

Hey Q found the perfect outfits for us- Britt

Oh and San kind of wants to go out with us tonight sorry :( please don't back out I really wanna go dancing – Britt

_ Great well fuck this I am not going out with her! Please like you can even say no to Brittany. I am not going out with Santana. Yes! No! Listen bitch I wanna go dancing so we are going and that's final! Ughhh fine._

It's fine Britt I'll still go out I totally wanna get my dance on 3-Q

Yay! Can't wait see you in a few hrs for make-up and dress up :)-Britt

TBC

**Okayyy so yeah that's that idk how I feel about this chapter I mean I wanted Quinn and Britt to talk and stuff and i know there was alot of dialouge in this but they had to talk so bear with me :) yeah tell me what you guys think was it good was it crap any ideas would be good too please and thanks im gonna try to update soon but im a little bit stuck**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy okay I know I've been slacking like crazy but between school and work im just so tired and any free time I do have im sleeping but im on break now so im gonna try and update more often. Anyway heres the next chapter and im gonna start typing up the next one soon but I wanted to put something up so here it is I do not own glee or any characters or Trey Songz sadly **

I walk past all the people waiting in line, a chorus of ''hey you can cut' and 'what the fuck we've been waiting' can be heard as I move to the front of the line. I feel bad for cutting but, when Brittney texted me 'don't worry about waiting in line we're VIP tonight babyyyy :)' I couldn't have been happier because Club Empire was notorious for exclusivity, like you have to know somebody who knows somebody to be VIP I wonder how Britt did it. I get to the front of the club and there are two huge bouncers standing there with a velvet rope behind them.

"Name", one of them barks out

"Uh Quinn… Quinn Fabray", I manage to get out I mean these dudes are extremely intimidating. I watch him look at the list. He flips a couple pages before he reaches back and unhooks the velvet rope.

"Go on in and enjoy yourself Miss Fabray"

"Thank you and you too", I say over my shoulder as I walk through the doors and the blasting music fills my ears. There are people everywhere all bumping and grinding to the beat. I haven't been at a club club in a while, but I definitely don't remember it being this loud.

_ Maybe I'm getting too old for this. Are you being serious right now what next eating dinner at three and bed by six chill out granny. Can you shut up! God, what am I doing here? Why did I agree to this? Dammit Brittney! Why can't I just say no to your face? Umm because if you did she'd look like you kicked here puppy. Yepp that's pretty much it damn her "why'd you kick my puppy face". Where's Britt?_

I look around the club over all the dancing bodies. My eyes stop at one of the VIP booths in the back of the club .Oh there she is_. Oh shit it's Santana, I forgot she was coming. Dammit! Well I am definitely leaving now. Uh NO! You can't do that come on I want to dance like do you know how boring it is to like study all the time I mean we haven't had sex in like forever. That's not true! Uh ha okay anyway whatever not the point. Which is? Um that I want to dance so let's go to the bar get a couple drinks and dance our asses off. Well I guess a couple drinks will help tolerate Santana's smug face._

I walk over to the bar and take a seat it's pretty busy so I look around for a bartender. I look to the right and I see a guy with blonde hair flipping bottles and entertaining most of the crowd. I look to my left and I see a woman bartender fill some guys drink and making small talk.

"Hey can I get a drink over here, please" I call over to her

She looks lover and that's when I really see her face. She has light brown eyes and a choppy bob hair cut. You know the one where all the pieces of her hair are perfectly messy. _Wow she's hot. God will you never leave? Nope...I'm you you're me I really thought you had that part down by now. Anyways I guess she is attractive. Attractive? She's sexy as hell! Rachel who? Shut up! Oh look sexy bartender approaching. What?_As she gets closer I take in her appearance she's wearing a black vest over a white camisole, and skinny jeans with some classic black and white vans on her feet.

_ "_I'm sorry about that, what can I get for you beautiful?"

…...

_Uh genius say something... Wha...what oh right drink._

"ye-yes can I have a um Heineken please"

"Coming right up"' she says smiling at me before turning around a grabbing the beer. As she turns around I find myself just looking at her I start at her head looking at her perfectly tousled hair I find myself start to move my eyes lower and lower and lower until... _wow those umm... jeans are uh really cute. Please you are looking at her ass as am I so no worries. I am not... yeah ha okay sure buddy. Okay whatever I am but it's perfectly normal to appreciate another woman's beauty._

_Yeah it is but you wanna know what's not healthy? What? Living in denial Quinnie...living in denial. Pfft Whatever._

_ "_There you go nice cold Heiny for you gorgeous"

I looked away feeling my face flush. I could hear her giggling so I looked back to her I opened my mouth to say something to her when I heard...

"Miss drink please"

She looked over to the couple at the other end of the bar waiting to be served and then to me she smiled

"I have to go help them but enjoy your beer and if you need anything else let me know I'll take care of you" , she said winking before she walked to help the other people at the bar. I pick up my beer taking a big sip as I turn around to lean against the bar and look at the crowd of dancing people. My eyes scan the whole club before they stop near the entrance. _Oh my god what is she doing here?_There standing near the entrance was a Miss Rachel Barbra Berry. I watch her look around the club before she stops and starts walking to the VIP section in the back.

_Well that's good she hasn't seen me and neither have Brittney or Santana so I can just quickly and discreetly slip out of the club. Umm No Dammit we are not leaving I wanna dance and I'm not going to let some irrational girl crush ruin this for me so you're gonna get your ass over there and make peace so I can fucking dance. Okay Okay fine fine I'll go over there just let me finish my beer. Whatever._

I watch Rachel walk through the club and greet Brittney and Santana she waves at Britt but then Santana gets up and pulls her into a tight hug. I watch as Satan's hand starts at her lower back but then drifts lower and lower until it's resting on her ass before her grabs it and whispers something in Rachel's ear.

_ That Bitch! Yeah I'm with you there girl that's so not cool mi mean come on that's our ass. Shut up! What I'm agreeing with you. Yeah but you're making it seem like I want Rach. Yeah ummm cause you kinda do want her as do I. Ugh you're relentless. Whatever let's just go come on your beer is done let's go! Fine..._

I walk over to VIP and see that Britt has noticed I'm here. She smiles apologetically; she probably didn't know Rachel would be here. She stands up and walks over to me and quickly pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Quinn Yay you're here", she leans closer and whispers into my ear" I'm so sorry Q I didn't know San was gonna invite Rach, but this is good now you guys can talk and stuff"

"Hey Britt and yeah I guess so" I say pulling away from the hug. I look over To Santana and glare at her

"Santana"

"Quinn" she says smirking.

_God I hate when she does that!_

I look over to Rachel and I can fully take in her appearance. Her hair is in loose wavy curls that are falling over her shoulders and her she has smokey eye makeup She's wearing an extremely formfitting and tight black mini dress. My eyes trail lower down her tan and toned legs that seem to just keep going until I see that she's wearing some sexy black pumps with red on the bottoms. I look back up to her face and notice she's staring. Now at this point just from checking her out and feeling a little buzzed from my beer I can honestly say that yeah Rachel looked sexy as hell, so I'm not very sure if I can get a whole sentence out. I lick my lips and with glazed over eyes and a dry mouth say, "Hello Rachel"

"Good evening Quinn how are you?" She asks.

" I'm just fine I wasn't aware you'd be joining us tonight" , I say trying to maintain any kind of HBIC stance but it's becoming increasingly hard seeing as Rachel looks like sex on a stick tonight.

"Oh well yeah see what happened was..."

"I invited her Q, I thought it might be... fun", she said slipping an arm around Rachel's waist and squeezing, earning a giggle from Rachel. _Ugh she's such a bitch. Hell yeah she is._ I must have had some type of annoyed face on because Brittney grabbed my arm and started leading me away from the booth.

"Come on Quinnie lets dance I love this song" she yells over the music. I look over my shoulder as she pulls me onto the dance floor and see Santana kiss Rachel on the cheek before whispering something into her ear. I stop suddenly and almost fall forward when Brittney doesn't release her hold on my arm.

"Come on Quinn I really wanna dance, just forget about them for just one song please." she begs and of course I can't say no to her, so I reluctantly nod my head.

"Oh Yay" she says while she jumps up and down. The song changes and Brittney starts to move her hips to the beat of the song. I try my best to concentrate on the song but it's hard when all I can see over Britt's shoulder is how close Santana is sitting next to Rachel. She starts to move closer and closer to Rach o the couch and I can see her whisper something in her ear before she pushes Rachel's hair to the side and leans down and kisses her neck. _AH! What the Fuck!_ Before my brain can catch up to my body I'm already half way to the bar I turn to see if Brittany is following me she isn't I'm not even sure she noticed I left her dancing. I take a seat at the corner of the bar and face palm.

"Back again I see" I look up and see the bartender from earlier.

"Huh...oh yeah guess it's just one of those night" I say sighing.

"Ah I know those nights well, what can I get for you beautiful?" she says smiling and leaning over the bar.

"Surprise me" I say giggling.

She laughs showing off a gorgeous smile. " Ha ...Okay then" I watch her as she walks away and starts mixing different amounts of different alcohol her face scrunched together in deep thought its actually kind of adorable. She walks back over to me and places the drink in front of me I look at it then back at her.

"What is it?" She leans over the bar and I can feel her breath on my ear she whispers.

"A Screaming Orgasm" she pulls away and looks at me and I can already feel how hot my face is I Know I'm blushing I look away and take a sip._ Oh My God this is fucking amazing. It's alright. Alright? look I know your pissed at Rachel or Santana or both or whatever but let's just do this lets stay at the bar flirting with the bartender while she gives us screaming orgasms. Oh my god you're ridiculous. What? There are worse ways to spend a night then getting drunk and flirting with hotness. _I'm pulled out my thoughts by a quiet cough. I look up and see her looking at me expectantly.

"like it" she says tilting her head and smiling.

"Yeah it's ...uh amazing"

"Well I'm glad you liked it just let me know when you'd like another", she says winking at me.

"ehh hemm...Quinn who's your friend?"

I turn around and see Rachel standing there nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh umm Rachel this is umm...you know I don't even know your name" I say turning towards her.

"I know its fine you just haven't had the chance to introduce ourselves you know with me giving you screaming orgasms and all", she says laughing. I can't help but blush and giggle a little. I turn towards Rachel and let's just say if looks could kill. _Ooooh_ _she's jealous keep it up Q flirt some more._

"Rach chill out it's the name of the drink", I say still giggling a little.

She plants a fake smile on her face "Oh well isn't that just hilarious, but I still didn't catch your name miss..."

"Carmen and yours", she says turning her head from Rachel to me looking at me very intensely.

"Uh it's umm Q-Quinn and this is uh my roommate Rachel"

"Yes and it's very nice to meet you Catherine"

"Uh it's Carmen"

"Of course it is Quinn would you care to dance with me?" she says completely ignoring Carmen.

"Ah Rach I don't really feel like dancing"

"Come on Quinn it'll be fun and I'm sure Carmen has to get back to work" She says sending another fake smile in Carmen's direction

"Uh yeah I actually do have to, go...go dance, just make sure you come say bye before you leave", she says smiling as she starts to walk away

I can feel myself blushing again, "Yeah definitely".

We walk out to the dance floor Rachel in front of me pulling me by the hand my whole arm tingles the contact. She turns around and begins to move her hips to the beat of the music letting go of my hand as she snakes her hands into her hair, I miss the contact immediately. I stand there awkwardly just kind of watching her dance. _Ha, watching more like eye humping I am not eye humping her. Oh yes you are and who cares she's hot besides she clearly doesn't seem to mind look at her staring at us. Oh shit she is staring I'm still not dancing. Ha! well do something stupid and oh dear god anything but the robot Q. That was one time!_ She grabs my hands and pulls me towards her until we're inches apart. She grabs my hips and pulls me flush against her and begins moving to the beat of the song. I try pulling away because we were just too close right now.

_Stop pulling away stupid this is nice! No! What? Why? Because I'm with Finn and she's with Santana. Okay first of all she's not with her and secondly we really have to talk about this whole Finn thing. Uh no we don't I'm not talking about this anymore. Whatever, she'd be with us if you weren't such a pussy. Excuse Me? Exactly what I said she'd be with us if you weren't such a pussy. What's that supposed to mean? It means if you'd man up you could have had her before Santana got to her why do you think Rachel was staring at us when she sang that song but no you punk'd out and we had horrible sex with Finn and Santana got from what I witnessed when we walked in on it really hot sex. Well um I mean… That was supposed to be our really hot sex with her and look now Santana's marking her like a dog marking her territory. What are you talking about? What you didn't notice the hickey on her neck. What?_

I look down and sure enough there it is a freshly made hickey was on her neck. Jealously fills my body and I can feel my face heating up. _Mine! _I slip a leg between hers and grind into her. She moans quietly as she throws her head back. The song changes to The Usual by Trey Songz and before I can register anything Rachel spins around effectively grinding her ass into me creating amazing friction in all the right places as she moves her hips to the beat of the music. I don't try to pull away this time, a feeling of possessiveness and wanting to piss Santana off fill me and instead I continue to dance with her. _I can play this game too. Whoo Hoo Quinn found her cahones! Yeah that and the alcohol is kicking in. _

I continue to grind into her and her dress starts to ride up. Feeling bold I place my hands on the exposed skin of her upper thigh I can feel goose bumps on her legs from my hands. I start to slowly move my hands higher and higher until I can feel the fabric from her panties. I hear her let out a shaky breath and move my hands lower. I take on hand and trace up her body and push her hair to the side so that the hickey free side is exposed. I lean down and breathe into her ear. Rachel shudders noticeably. My eyes trail down her exposed neck and I lean further down close my eyes and place a light and lingering kiss on her pulse point. I hear her let out a gaspy moan which instantly had me feeling wetness between my thighs. Rachel turns around quickly and looks at me before slowly leaning towards me. I begin to meet her halfway inhibitions out the window at this point. She closes her eyes and our lips are almost touching until...

"Mind if I cut in"

I pull away from Rachel too see Santana standing there glaring at me.

**I really didn't want to stop here but my brother wanted his laptop back sooooo… Hope you guys enjoyed it remember this is my first fanfic ever so review but be nice constructive criticism is welcomed as are ideas and stuff **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I've been slacking but I have a very valid reason okay so I haven't had a computer in months butt my birthday just recently passes so I got me a lap top so hopefully updates will be more often as long as I have time between school and work but I will try harder I promise. Okay so as you all know I do not own glee I do however own my OC so yay for thaat**

Previously on You Make me So Hot

I continue to grind into her and her dress starts to ride up. Feeling bold I place my hands on the exposed skin of her upper thigh I can feel goose bumps on her legs from my hands. I start to slowly move my hands higher and higher until I can feel the fabric from her panties. I hear her let out a shaky breath and move my hands lower. I take on hand and trace up her body and push her hair to the side so that the hickey free side is exposed. I lean down and breathe into her ear. Rachel shudders noticeably. My eyes trail down her exposed neck and I lean further down close my eyes and place a light and lingering kiss on her pulse point. I hear her let out a gaspy moan which instantly had me feeling wetness between my thighs. Rachel turns around quickly and looks at me before slowly leaning towards me. I begin to meet her halfway inhibitions out the window at this point. She closes her eyes and our lips are almost touching until...

"Mind if I cut in"

I pull away from Rachel too see Santana standing there glaring at me.

I look from Rachel to Santana and back again and Rachel's eyes never leave my face her lips slightly parted.

"I said mind if I cut in", Santana grumbled as she stood tapping her foot.

"Uh huh yeah sure", I said letting go of Rachel.

"What but Qui..." she started

"I'm gonna go to the bar and get a drink" I said not bothering to turn around I'm sure if I did you could literally see how red my face was. I push and shoved through all the drunken dancing people. I finally make to the bar and plop down on a stool letting out a giant sigh. I turn around to see Santana and Rachel grinding into each other while Santana stuck her tongue down Rachel's throat. _Ugh gross can you a least get a drink if you choose to be lame and watch the two of them. Can you please shut up! Drink first. Ugh Fine._

"Can I get a drink please", I said turning to face the bar to see Carmen there smiling at me.

Leaving already", she says faking a frown.

"Nope just couldn't stay away" , I say winking.

"Oh, I totally knew it I mean my screaming orgasms are pretty epic" ,she says smiling so you could see the dimples in her cheeks. I start to get nervous from the way she's looking at me like she's trying to figure me out. I blush looking away anywhere but her eyes. After a few nervous seconds I feel her hand gently touch my face and lift my chin forcing me to make eye contact with her.

"Hey….." she says her eyes never leaving mine.

"Hi" I say nervously.

"Take a shot with me?" she asked dropping her hand leaving my face tingling. I hardly register what she's saying because all I can focus on are her eyes. _ Oh god they're so pretty and blue. Come on focus! What'd she just say? Umm what uh..something about how she got shot I think? No a shot she wants to take a shot? Oh right._

"Uh yeah a shot sure just one though" I say nervously.

"Okay just one" she replies already mixing up liquor.

She turns back around after making two shots. She passes me one and takes one for herself.

"Cheers to you Q" she says raising her glass smiling at me.

"uh sure" I say clinking our glasses and throwing back the shot.

**SEVEN SHOTS LATER**

"Body Shots!" Brit shouts out. We'd met up about four shots earlier stating that she wasn't drunk enough. I was certainly drunk enough for the two of us right about now.

"NOOOOO Brit" I manage to slur out.

"Yes come on Quinnie, You and Carmen" she says looking between the two of us she had stayed with us the whole time taking shot after shot with me I have no idea how she isn't as drunk as me.

"Wha… No Brit c-come on she can't do that she's working" I manage to stutter out trying to find any excuse I can. I'm too drunk to even attempt to have self-control tonight having that woman lick any part of my body would instantly make me combust.

"No it's fine with me as long as it's fine with you Q" she says starting to get a little clumsy with her speech those shots must be catching up to her._ Damn what am I going to do now? Ummm is that a rhetorical question? Uhhh... Wow really? You really don't know? umm how about LET THE HOT BARTENDER TAKE A SHOT OFF OF YOU! What about Rachel? What about her she's clearly occupied with Santana. I guess you're right. Damn Right! Shut up. _

"Uh Q are you still with us?" Brittney asks waving her hand in front of my face.

"Um yeah its fine with me I guess" I say nervously running my hands through my hair. _Oh crap, what am I doing?_

Five minutes later and I'm lying on my back across the bar shirt pulled up just under my boobs waiting for Carmen to be ready.

"You ready superstar" she says looking down at me.

"Ready" I breathe out staring to get very nervous.

"Okay then" she says leaning down.

She licked her lips and starts placing wet open mouth kisses to my abs just below my bellow button. My face starts to fell hot and the muscles twitch under her lips and all I can think about is her mouth on me. She pulls back with a little smirk on her face and sprinkles some salt on me where she kissed.

"Here we go" She says placing a slice of lime in my mouth and leaning back down but this time she takes her tongue and licks very slowly might I add across my stomach. Starting just under my belly button making sure to get every bit of salt she could I could feel myself getting wet because of course my drunken thoughts went straight to what else she could do with that toungue._ Oh my god this is the greatest feeling ever. Wow don't enjoy yourself too much there. Oh shut up I'm doing what you wanted me to I'm forgetting about Rachel._

Carmen finally managed to get every last grain of salt raising her glass she smiled at me before cocking her head back and taking the shot. She leaned down to take the lime out of my mouth and out of pure instinct I closed my eyes feeling her lips graze against mine before grabbing the lime with her teeth and taking it from me. I open my eyes just staring at the ceiling I need to calm down before I sit up otherwise I might fall off the bar trying to jump Carmen. I finally manage to get my breathing returning to normal. I sit up to see an little crowd of people surround us at the bar cheering us on. I look at Carmen who is just looking at me with a look that I couldn't really read. I quickly scan the crowd. _I can't believe all these people gathered have they never seen a body shot before. Not one with two smoking hot girls like us. _I continue to look around the club still sitting on top of the bar 'Im about to hop off the bar when my gaze stops on a red faced and angry eyed Rachel Berry._ I wonder how long she's been standing there._ We stare at each other for a few second before she turns on her heel and marches off.

_It amazes me that even in a crowded night club Rachel was still able to execute a perfect Rachel Berry storm off._ I hope off the bar and begin to follow her until I feel a soft hand on my arm.

TBC

**Okay that's that please review and stuff criticism is nice. The more reviews I get the more inspiration and motivation for writing. Thank you for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

I Know its been forever im sorry but inspiration hit me and I had a day off work so I thought id upload a chapter this takes off exactly where it left off but since its been so long since I updated I put a little bit of a recap. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine sorry if my grammer is horrible sometimes also I don't own Glee sadly

A.N anytime the words are in italics its quinns inner thoughts

Previously on You Make Me So Hot

"Here we go" She says placing a slice of lime in my mouth and leaning back down but this time she takes her tongue and licks very slowly might I add across my stomach. Starting just under my belly button making sure to get every bit of salt she could I could feel myself getting wet because of course my drunken thoughts went straight to what else she could do with that tongue. _Oh my god this is the greatest feeling ever. Wow don't enjoy yourself too much there. Oh shut up I'm doing what you wanted me to I'm forgetting about Rachel._

Carmen finally managed to get every last grain of salt raising her glass she smiled at me before cocking her head back and taking the shot. She leaned down to take the lime out of my mouth and out of pure instinct I closed my eyes feeling her lips graze against mine before grabbing the lime with her teeth and taking it from me. I open my eyes just staring at the ceiling I need to calm down before I sit up otherwise I might fall off the bar trying to jump Carmen. I finally manage to get my breathing returning to normal. I sit up to see a little crowd of people surround us at the bar cheering us on. I look at Carmen who is just looking at me with a look that I couldn't really read. I quickly scan the crowd. I can't believe all these people gathered have they never seen a body shot before_? Not one with two smoking hot girls like us_. I continue to look around the club still sitting on top of the bar I'm about to hop off the bar when my gaze stops on a red faced and angry eyed Rachel Berry. I wonder how long she's been standing there. We stare at each other for a few second before she turns on her heel and marches off.

It amazes me that even in a crowded night club Rachel was still able to execute a perfect Rachel Berry storm off. I hope off the bar and begin to follow her until I feel a soft hand on my arm.

And now onto the story…

Quinn's POV

"Hey… where you off to I hope I didn't like freak you out or anything" she says though shaky breathes letting my arm go and running her fingers though her hair. Is she …is she nervous...but why? I mean if anything I should be the nervous one I was the one getting tongued down in public a few minutes ago. I mean she's gorgeous she has no reason to be nervous around me. It's kind of cute though.

I chuckle a little " No…No Carmen its fine that was….I don't know kind of exciting", at this she looks up at me and smiles," I just...uh I need to make a quick phone call I'll be back in a sec" I say putting my hand on her shoulder and smile.

"Oh okay no problem" she says smiling and starts back to the bar.

I hurry to the back of the club in record time because let's face it barreling through a dance floor full of drunken dancers is not an easy task. It takes a few minutes but I finally make it past the sea of the inebriated into the small dimly lit hallway that holds the men and women's restrooms if past high school memories serve I should find Rachel in here. _Ironic that in high school she'd be in the bathroom because of something you did and it's the exact reason she's probably in here now old habits die hard I guess ha! Would you please shut up…for like five minutes?_ I burst through the door with such force that I barely catch it from hitting the wall. _Whoops. Uh hulk much…I R Quinn you wouldn't like me when I'm angry Quinn smash door rah rah. Shut up it was an accident. _I look around the pretty big bathroom and I see Rachel reapplying her make up I step inside and let the door close behind me. That's when she stills her movements and looks at me though the mirror.

"Quinn, wh-what are you doing here", she sounds upset which is probably the reason she's putting on more makeup and not turning to face me.

"I was looking for you. You seemed pretty upset at the bar" I say taking slow tentative steps in her general direction.

"Ha didn't think you even noticed, what with that little show you were putting on out there" She says putting her make up on again. _Is she serious right now? She honestly upset over this. I smell JEALOUSY ha! Serves her right. Exactly!_

"What that? That was just Carmen we were doing body shots no big deal Rach" I say shrugging the whole thing off because honestly why get mad about it.

Rachel snorts" Weill it looked like Carmen wanted to do a lot more than just that shot if you ask me" She says turning around to face me but not before I can see her rolling her eyes in the mirror's reflection.

"yeah well no one asked you Rachel" I say more harshly and loudly than intended but whatever blame it on the alcohol it should come with a warning that says warning may cause the inability to control the volume of your voice because I swear I just get louder the more alcohol I consume.

She flinches a bit but pulls her emotions back in check "Look I just...I just care about you Quinn and I don't want to see you get taken advantage off" she says looking me in the eye_. Bullshit she just doesn't want Carmen to have her way with us. I call Shenanigans on that my friend._

I scoff shaking my head and cross my arms looking anywhere but her. _Who is she to get jealous? Oooh Angry much? Hell Yes I'm angry, I'm pissed_

"Excuse me Quinn I don't appreciate your attitude right now when I'm genuinely concerned about your behavior are you and Finn having problems is that why you're acting the way you have been tonight?"

_Is she serious right now? She invites herself out with us. Well technically Sant- …uh irrelevant she INVITES herself out then acts like a bitch to Carmen when she first meets her, teases me on the dance floor, and now she's clearly jealous of the whole body shots thing, I just can't believe she's acting like this ALL with the intentions of leaving this club and going home with Santana. And now she's trying to make it seem like she's worried about mine and Finn's relationship. Bullshit! I'm getting sick of her head games if she wants to play games then so can I_.

" So you care huh?" I ask smirking and arching an gives me a puzzled look at the shift in the conversation.

"Uh of-of course I care Quinn what a silly thing to ask" she says nervously. I take a few more deliberate steps toward her until I'm right in front of her

"Because it seems to me…" I begin leaning into her personal space she tries to back up a bit but she's already against the marble countertop "…that you're a little jealous Rae" I finish pulling away from her to see how flushed her face is.

"J-Jealous why…why would I be jealous Quinn?" she says though uneven breathes.

"I… don't… know …" walking my fingers up her arm lightly ghosting over her exposed collarbone, "Why would you be?" I say pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I can see her holding her breath. I begin to lean in and instinctively her eyes close as my nose grazes the tip of hers. Our lips are practically touching we're sharing the same breath or we would be if either of us was breathing. All one of us has to do is move and inch or two and our lips would be touching. I release the breath I'd been holding and start to pull away.

"I can't… I can't do this" I say taking a couple steps back being that close to her is hazardous for my health.

Rachel's eyes shoot open, "What?! Why not!?"

*knock knock* my head turns to the offending sound coming from the bathroom door saved by the knock?

"Rach…you in there babe?" Santana's voice comes through from the other side of the door.

"Quinn…" I look back at Rachel and she's just standing there waiting for me to answer her question as if Santana's presence wasn't enough of an answer.

I chuckle and turn to head back to the club I hear Rachel call me name again pleading with me to stay and finish what we started.

"I think I'm going to sleep over Finn's tonight , I'll see you tomorrow Berry" I say as I unlock the door and push past Santana.

TBC

Okay so thoughts loll again I know its been a while but I hit a writers block with this but I have another chapter written I just have to edit it and type it up


	8. Chapter 8

**Im soooooo sorry I haven't updated in months I just I had bad writers block and then life happened and I thought I lost everything I wrote so I got frustrated but then I found it and added to it so I hope you guys like this and thanks to everyone that reviewed**

I was supposed to go over to Finn's house last night but with the events of the night replaying in my head I knew I wouldn't be able to face him without a look of shame and guilt on my face. So I wandered the streets for a few hours until I stopped at a coffee shop bought a latte and sat near the window and watched the cars drive by. I couldn't get the look of Rachel's face when we had almost kissed in the bathroom off my mind or the sound of her voice as I left, she was confused and hurt. It was starting to get pretty late , you know the kind of late where it's not completely safe for a young lady to be on the streets alone, so I decide to head over to Finn's because I should at least attempt to get some sleep tonight.

I make it to Finn's apartment and head up to his door. I let myself in because hey that's what he gave me the key for I didn't necessarily let him know I was sleeping over tonight so I hope I don't scare the crap out of him. I gently place my purse and keys on the table by the door and as quietly as I can I head to his room. And then I hear it was faint but I hear it a moan and not a very manly one at that. _No Fucking Way! _I burst through the door to see a flabby naked ass thrusting into a nameless brunette.

"Are you fucking serious!" I yell watching as he clumsily slides off the girl.

"Quinn wh-what are you doing here" Finn asks with a look of constipation on his face.

"Who is she?" the naked brunette asks.

"Um this is …uh" he stammers out looking between me and the girl in bed.

I jump in cutting him off, "I'm no one sweetie, just this fucktard's ex-girlfriend", I say smiling as I turn and leave the apartment hearing scrambling and a frantic, " Quinn...wait!" as I close the door behind me. I rush out of the apartment building trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. But it's no use as soon as I hit the street I can feel the tears falling. Its not that I'm upset about the cheating or the break up, that part I'm surprisingly relieved about. No what I'm upset about is the time I wasted on such a dead end relationship, because truth be told I had no intention of marrying Finn, no I was dating him out of convenience he was familiar and he was there and my parents for the most part tolerated him. Most of all being in a relationship with that twat meant that I didn't have to deal with unspoken repressed feelings. Speaking of there is no way I'm going back to the dorm no doubt Rachel's there…with Santana.

I walk aimlessly until I reach empire. Lucky for me they're open._ I hope they serve alcohol at…what time is it 7am! I could use a stiff drink._ I walk into the club and take a seat at the bar and drop my head onto the bar.

"Oh back again I see why so soon" I look up to see Carmen and her beautiful smile.

"Ha I need a drink", I say faking a smile.

"It's kind of early for that don't you think" she says chuckling. _God she has an amazing smile and such an adorable laugh._

"Well I don't know, when is it an appropriate time to start drinking after walking in on your boyfriend drilling another girl"

"Damn… uh I'd say now is a pretty good time… look I'm not really supposed to be serving alcohol this early, but for you… anything" she says winking and pushing a bloody Mary my way.

"Thanks", I mumble lifting the glass and taking a nice big sip.

" No problem…and he's an asshole by the way I don't personally know him or anything but any guy that's dumb enough to cheat on a girl like you doesn't deserve you" she says leaning over the bar. Leaning pretty close actually but I smile and blush because god she's so damn beautiful and she's saying all these nice things Gah!

"Thank you it's fine though I'm actually more relieved than upset, I'm a little sick to my stomach though…I mean I can't believe I actually dated him" I say laughing because really not to sound conceited or anything but I am very much out of his league.

"Well it's good to know you're not all broken up about it and have a sense of humor about it you've got an amazing smile", she smirks, I blush, " Hey I have an idea" she shouts before bolting over the bar and across the empty dance floor to the dj booth.

"What are you doing?" I ask as my eyes follow her movements. _Yeah her ass movements. For Christ's sake... would you please keep all comments and opinions to yourself? But you're myself so I am keeping them to myself and so therefore technically these are your comments and opinions and that would mean that right now at this moment you are having an argument with yourself about your repressed feelings about being a lady lover so I would highly recommend therapy or at least some decent sex I mean come on man!_

"I found it" Carmen exclaims drawing me out of my uh… argument.

"Found what?" I ask confused.

"I'm putting on the perfect break up song, don't worry it's just us in here no one comes in this early" She replies grinning.

"Oh yeah what's this perfect song it's not Taylor Swift is it" I say jokingly because honestly I kinda love her, what can I say I'm weak.

"Ha Ha joke all you want but T Swift knows her shit and no its not her it's a bit of an unconventional break up song but I find it makes me feel better after break ups" She says smiling as the music starts off and I Can hear someone vomiting and immediately I know the song because both Puckerman and Finn went through an Eminem phase in high school.

"Oh my god I can't believe you put this on"

"Oh so you know it then, good feel free to sing along" she says winking at me and then she opens her mouth and starts singing, "You don't know how sick you make me. You make me fucking sick to my stomach every time I think of you I puke". I watch as she sings her way over to me taking her time as she stops to dance a bit then "gansta walk" over. _She's really just adorable. And Sexy. Yeah so sexy. _She finally gets over to me and grabs me by the hand and instantly I get goose bumps up my arms.

"Come on I guarantee you'll feel better if you sing this" she says smiling with her big adorable perfect smile. I start singing along with her and dancing like a goof ball and I can't help but smile. I'm enjoying myself so much that any thought of Finn or Rachel is out of my mind. The song ends and Carmen strikes a "gangsta" pose with her arms crossing her chest and a mean expression on her face, I instantly burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny" she asks nervously running her hands through her hair and blushing.

"Ha you are, I can't believe you did that, thank you I do feel better" I say in between what I like to call the aftershock giggles, you know the ones where you keep remembering the funny thing that just happened.

"Ah so you like it when I rap" She says arching one eyebrow and smirking as she takes steps towards me. I blush a bit and look down because of the way she's smirking at me it's almost devious it's definitely mischievous. '

"Well you are a very cute rapper" I say looking up and she's gotten much closer than I thought she would she's directly in front of me eyes locked on to mine. It's her turn to blush as she looks away trying to hide it. _I caused that really?_ _Uh we're totes hot and she wants the biz._

"Cute huh?" she's asks nervously turning back to face me her blush still there. I can tell she's nervous because she keeps biting her bottom lip, I notice this because I can't stop looking at her lips then back to her eyes then back to her lips.

"Yeah but you're even cuter when you're blushing" I husk out leaning in only a few inches from her face.

"Wh-what" she stutters out before I close the gap between up and press my lips against hers.

**So I hope you guys liked this please review and stuff im really going to try and update more frequently thank you I totally appreciate those who read this and those who take the time to review**


End file.
